The Sweetest Form of Temptation
by CheriiboiPanda
Summary: Len just can't resist Kaito in that damned cyber cat outfit. (Warning for explicit content) Was supposed to just be PWP but...


"Ha... a-ah!"

Kaito's voice called out into the air, a shock running down his spine and tensing his lower body. Hands planted firmly on the wall in front of him, he tried desperately to stay up right, but his legs were already trembling, his boots threatening to slip on the polished floor.

He didn't have much room to move with the constricting material of his pants bunched tight around the bend of his knees. Instead, he tried to reach back, only for a hand to grab his wrist and push it away, silently ordering him to keep his hands to the wall. He complied, leaning forward to touch his forehead to the wall as a quieter, breathy moan escaped him.

As per request and balancing carefully on his toes, Kaito lifted his hips, sticking his butt out as his blush deepened, embarrassment and a racing heart on the back of his arousal. Cheeky fingers trailed down the curve of his back, dipping into the dimples on his lower back, and then smoothing over his butt, squeezing a firm globe and spreading his cheek for the owner of the hand to see his tight, barely-used heat that tensed slightly under the scrutiny.

Turning his head, Kaito shyly peeked over his shoulder. His lips parted, a beg hot on his tongue, but before he could voice his need, the teasing dom behind him suddenly dropped to his knees.

"Eh?" With a jerk, Kaito started to twist his upper body to try and look down behind him, a question forming on his lips. "Wh-what are you- AH!?" A jolt shot up his spine, effectively cutting him off, as a slick, hot tongue touched his entrance. The surprised yelp caught him off guard, despite it being his own voice that reverberated back to his ears, and he slapped his hand over his mouth with a wince.

Whimpering softly, he tentatively widened his stance and dropped his head, slowly placing his hand back against the wall, unsure of if he won't need it to keep himself quiet. Shutting his eyes to the rest of the world, he knew if he focused on his surroundings, his nerves might just give him a heartattack. He shivered, issuing a closed-mouth moan at the feeling of a flat tongue dragging up the back of his balls, over the small slope of his taint, and to his hole, circling around the clenching heat teasingly.

He tried to open his mouth, speak out his embarrassment and anxiety about their location, but all that came out was a moan, cut-off at the end as Kaito's brain caught up with his actions. His butt was squeezed and massaged by fingers digging into soft flesh, as the insistent tongue pressed inside lathering hot silken walls in saliva. A wave of shuddering excitement rolled up Kaito's back. As nervous as he was, with fear of being caught, somehow it simply heightened his senses and amped his desire, the hard jut of his cock from his hips already dripping pre down to the floor.

With another barely contained moan, Kaito twisted himself a bit to reach back, curling his fingers in messy blond hair.

"R-really," he panted, cheeks colored crimson, "what's gotten into you today?"

* * *

God, this was exhausting.

Before filming for the Project Diva games could be finished, _everyone_ had to learn the dances, so people could select the Vocaloid they wanted. Which meant lengthy lessons with an instructor that was too loud and peppy in a room that echoed horribly, and oft embarrassing dance routines.

It was giving Len a headache. They weren't human, couldn't they just like... whatever, download a file and automatically know the dance? That's what he asked anyway, and supposedly they don't work like that, since Vocaloid's primary function is singing. They can learn to do anything though, so here he was with the other Crypton-made Vocaloids that he lived with, each of them struggling in their own ways.

Today was even more troublesome, as they now had to practice in some of the costumes that would appear in the game, to get them used to it. At first it was annoying because the outfits were awkward to dance in and Miku couldn't keep her hair under control now that it wasn't tied up in a bun. With every big movement, she either got tangled up or whipped someone else. Then the instructor and Master would have to step in to get everyone under control because there was a lot of panic and annoyance; or laughter, when everyone started to get a bit too fidgety and hyper. Why couldn't they practice in their normal outfits first? Though that wouldn't solve them starring in the movie Len has decided to direct, Attack of the Teal Hair, but at least they were used to moving around in those clothes! But, Master countered that that was the point. They needed to get used to moving in the _other_ costumes. He had a point but... Sensing Len's lingering hesitation, Master attempted to reassure him, mostly about how it'll be worth it in the end, and after practice he'll treat everybody to dinner.

 _Master was generally very soothing and patient in all this, at least. Because he understands it's stressful._

But that wasn't the problem anymore. No, Len wishes he were simply being attacked by Miku's twintails like a less-threatening tentacle monster.

The new problem lied in the costume change midway through the lesson. His discomfort was alleviated when he touched the material of the white shirt he was about to put on. Maybe this'll be easier, he thought, he could deal with this. Until he walked out of the dressing room and heard a hesitant voice.

"U-uh, Master... do I really have to wear this?"

Eyes following the sound, Len had to consciously stop his jaw from dropping the moment his gaze landed on the owner of that voice. One word: Latex.

 _Oh my god..._ Standing there in skin tight clothing that accentuated all the right curves, leaving little to the imagination, and screamed "catboy fetish", Kaito had his arms wrapped self-consciously around his exposed midsection, while Master contained his laughter behind his hand. "You look fine," he said, though his hand was still hovering in front of his smile and his voice was warped by his amusement.

To Len, Kaito looked more than fine. He bit his lip to suppress a smile at the way Kaito's robotic tail flicked against his leg in mild irritation and his cat ears lit up in time with his blush. Seems like the cat parts were actually hooked up to Kaito's body. Connected to his AI, perhaps? _Oh, how fancy~_ Len thought with a subtle smirk. At Master's encouragement, Kaito slowly spun, showing off the way the outfit fit him and Len openly admired the view, before he caught himself, blanching at the realization he had been so obviously ogling his pseudo big brother for the past few minutes.

He averted his eyes, trying to distract himself from looking over at Kaito again. Until his, now much more annoyed, attention was brought back when shrill squeals bounced off the walls. Kaito was bombarded with loud compliments and an equal amount of teases from the female Vocaloids, all of which had him blushing much harsher than earlier. Meiko and Luka kept it more cool, keeping a small distance, but even they weren't so subtle in their appraisal of the tightness of the outfit, meanwhile Rin and Miku were practically besides themselves, eyes sparkling and cute laughs bubbling up in overexcitement as they gushed about how cute he looked.

While he might agree, Len felt a stab of jealousy. Right... It's not Len, not even just those currently present that'll see Kaito like this. Anyone who buys the game, hundreds of thousands of people will see this outfit. And probably think some more than inappropriate thoughts.

Damnit, can't they see Kaito is his? Er... Not that Kaito is aware of that either.

Internally sulking, Len sighed. He and Kaito never actually established what their relationship was. After one particular night, Len was more confused about Kaito's feelings for him than ever. He had intended to confess his love to Kaito, beyond seeing him as a big brother, but... something else happened instead. They spent the night together, and fulfilled Len's less than innocent fantasies, but he never had a chance to say how he felt, nor did Kaito ever confirm or deny his own affections for Len. He simply went on like they still had their same brotherly relationship. Even when it happened again after that. They had sex, but that didn't mean they were together, did it? If both people don't say they're in a relationship...

So, they consummated a relationship that didn't exist. Twice.

The thought alone was enough to get Len depressed, even with his eyes on Kaito's svelte, latex-clad body. The instructor's intrusively loud voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he tore his eyes away from the tempting figure mere feet away from him and forced himself to stare ahead and concentrate on the movements, even when he could see Kaito dancing in the mirror, just in his peripheral. Stare ahead, and dance. Just stare ahead and dance.

...

It was _not_ _working_. 15 minutes in and that cyber cat costume was proving itself to be one of the worst things to be dancing in. Kaito's bangs were now pinned away from his face with a hairclip borrowed from Rin and he was sweating more than anyone else. Len, positioned behind and to the left of Kaito, both unfortunately and fortunately had a front row seat to watching Kaito's figure twist and sway with the movement. Just 15 minutes and Len was already getting hot under the collar. Those long legs were distracting and Len could only think of the way they wrapped themselves around his hips. He watched the sweat roll down Kaito's back as he rocked his hips side to side and remembered the last time he got an eyeful of Kaito's sweat-slick skin. Saw the way he paused between position changes and squeezed his thighs together, once again rocking his hips a bit, though that wasn't... part of the... dance... huh?

Wait, he wasn't imagining things. He saw that, right? Kaito definitely rubbed his thighs together, and his cheeks were turning a shade of pink that matched Len's own flushed face. Swallowing hard, Len kept his mouth shut for now, suddenly growing keen to observe a little longer.

He was definitely messing up more than usual, his movements were slower, as he couldn't for the life of him remove his gaze from it's fixed position on Kaito's back. And Kaito's legs and Kaito's butt. But hey, the current object of his fixation wasn't doing so hot either. Len bit his lip, picking up on the way Kaito's legs had started to tremble and he looked a little worse for wear. While they paused to switch around everyone's position, Kaito leaned his hand against the wall, shutting his eyes and tugging his lower lip between his teeth as he pressed down on his crotch for a few seconds, his fingers cupping his bulge, before he seemed to gather himself and hurried to take his spot.

Len's eyes narrowed. Did he think he was so sneaky? To touch himself while everyone else was in the room, thinking he wouldn't be seen. He must be right on the edge of losing it if he'd go that far. To get horny in a place like this... Though Len couldn't shame him, when a fire was already flowing through his veins and raising his body temperature to a throbbing heat.

Finally, after what felt like a painful eternity, they hit the 45 minute mark and Master suggested everyone take a break to cool down and rest their tired bodies before they finish the routine for the day. Apparently, the two's fevers were more apparent than either thought. Luckily Master seemed oblivious to the sensual reasoning behind them.

Everyone immediately went one way upon leaving the room, mostly to find the vending machines and hang out with each other, but Len watched Kaito break away from the group, disappearing around a corner. Len trailed after him, checking to make sure neither's departure had been noticed before he hurried to catch up.

Kaito was walking unsteadily, each step light and unsure, with tail swishing nervously. His legs wobbled under invisible weight and Len couldn't stop himself from smirking at the display. Mentally, he thanked whoever made this costume, so ill-crafted for its intended purpose yet perfect for other activities. It was a delightfully unexpected treat and he wanted to show due appreciation, before he opened his mouth.

"Hey, Nii-san," he called out.

Kaito visibly started, a jolt tensing his body and freezing him in place. He didn't turn around, simply looking over his shoulder, throwing back a nervous greeting in response.

"H-hi, Len. I, um, was just... a-ah..." Kaito flushed red, dropping his gaze when he realized he had no excuse. Well... at least he could be trusted not to lie when he's so bad at hiding stuff?

But his cuteness makes up for it. Len smiled. Yes, so cute~

Before anymore exchanges could be made, Len quickly closed the distance between him and Kaito's turned back. He used Kaito's momentary surprise at his unexpected movement to grab his hips and steer him up against the wall, pressing his overheated warmth into Kaito's.

"I saw you earlier," Len kept his voice low, an almost threatening murmur breathed into Kaito's ear. "I think this costume gave you trouble, Nii-san."

He found his cue when Kaito began to question what meant and cut him off by slipping his hand between his thighs. Kaito gasped at the sudden contact with his latex-protected bulge, but in instinctively trying to move away, he simply bumped his hips back into Len's, effectively grinding his ass against Len's crotch.

This startled another sound out of Kaito, but instead of trying to escape again, he dropped his head like he was trying to hide the blush decorating his cheeks.

"L-len-kun..." he started tentatively, but he didn't finish the thought, the name hanging in the air with no afterthought.

So Len decided to continue the, in essence, dropped conversation. "You got hard, didn't you?" He didn't wait for confirmation or denial. "I can't blame you, I got pretty turned on myself. But... haha, for different reasons, I guess." He snickered softly, removing his hand from Kaito's clothed arousal to hug around his waist.

"What was it, huh? Did the pants rub against you in all the right ways? Or... is Nii-san a pervert who got turned on, dressing like this?"

Len felt Kaito defensively tense up again, a strong denial hot on his tongue, but Len quickly shut him up. His hands slid up Kaito's exposed skin and beneath his top. He wondered how Kaito could stand to dance in this. Not latex like the pants and though not cheaply made, it seemed to be a rubbery substance that kept it's shape, that felt further from Kaito's skin the closer to the bottom it got. And it did not breathe _at_ _all_. just right then, Len's hands felt warm, it was hot and sticky beneath the top; no wonder Kaito was sweating like crazy even in the air-conditioned room.

His wandering fingers found the hard little buds poking out from Kaito's chest and he wasted no time teasing them, much to Kaito's embarrassment. They caught against his finger as he ran his hands over Kaito's pecs, not touching the nipples themselves but he still felt Kaito shiver in indirect pleasure.

Len let his breath tickle the back of Kaito's neck with a feather-light touch as he leaned in and whispered his proposition, "do you wanna take care of that?"

At first it seemed like Kaito hadn't heard, his head drooping as his breathing picked up, pants replacing moans he wouldn't let come out while Len's thin fingers tweaked and pinched his nipples. Apparently it took a moment for Kaito's distracted brain to catch up and register he was just spoken to, as he suddenly lifted his head, looking back at Len over his shoulder.

"W-wait, here? We-we can't do that here! What if someone-" Len hushed Kaito's worries, drawing his hands away from his chest to rest them on his hips.

"Shshshh, it's okay. Everyone went the other way. No one's coming. No one will come." He absentmindedly repeated the reassurance a couple more times, lightly digging his fingers into the lines of Kaito's hips. Without thinking he rocked his hips, grinding his bulge against Kaito's butt, looking down to watch the way it fit snugly against the curves of his ass. "We both need this and it'll be okay... okay?"

That seemed to have an effect. Kaito whimpered softly, pressing his forehead against the cool wall as he swallowed hard before whispering his answer.

"Okay..."

* * *

And that's where Kaito was now.

Len's hand slipped between Kaito's thighs, cradling his balls and the base of his shaft as he teased Kaito's tight little hole. He had to fight his muscle's instinct to squeeze his thighs together, his teeth sinking into his lower lip as embarrassed moans tried to escape. He knew Len told him no one should be near, but every sound he made had him fearing that would be the one that gets them caught.

The tongue slipping inside him had his toes curling in his boots, shivers like an earthquake through his body. His teeth threatened to break the fragile skin of his lip and paint his mouth like bloody lipstick, but his heart was thumping wildly in his chest and his exposed skin felt ultra sensitive, his body attuned to his surroundings far too much and leaving him both mortified and confusingly turned on.

Without any prior warning, Kaito felt a finger poking into him alongside the appendage still working to make him moan. He opened his mouth with a confused sound that immediately accelerated into a startled, pleasure cry as Len jammed two fingers into Kaito's hole. They wiggled, pushing into his soft insides that squeezed down in rhythm with Kaito's surprise at the unexpected intrusion. His back arched as he pressed his lips into a wobbly line, blocking a moan that wanted out but could only fizzle away into a whimper in the face of Kaito's, crumbling but still somewhat intact, self-control.

Len licked around his fingers filling Kaito's ass while he pumped them in and out, mischievously curling his fingers into Kaito's walls, before his mouth moved downwards. His tongue pressed into the back of Kaito's balls, curling around and embracing the full orbs with the warm, wet flat of his tongue. While he lapped at Kaito's trembling balls, Kaito was preoccupied. His nails scratched the wall, his hands curling into fists and dropped his head, his body shaking harshly as he stammered out distress.

"L-len-kun! A-ah... wait! P-please, it's too much!" he cried, his voice broken up by stutters and whines, his walls clenching around Len's fingers, quickly and roughly pistoning in and out of him in a way that slammed into his body twisted pleasure cut by pain with carelessness. "T-too fast! Too- AH! It h-hurts!"

It seemed like his words got through to Len, who withdrew his fingers and sat back, halting his touches. Kaito was left panting deeply with his forehead pressed to the wall, the cool surface dampening his lust-fueled fever, but doing nothing for the fire licking up his thighs and burning in his lower belly.

"N-nii-san..." Len's voice sounded quiet and breathy, a bit unsteady, but Kaito couldn't see the look on his face, the way he was eyeing up his backside with dark eyes. "I... I really can't hold back anymore."

With that said, he pounced.

Just as Kaito let out a hum in question, confusion showing on his face, he felt something wet sliding up his back. "Nn!?" Kaito jolted, nearly biting his tongue in his shock.

Len dragged a long lick from Kaito's tailbone and up, until he had to pull away, blocked by Kaito's top. He pushed up against Kaito, letting him feel the weight of his bulge just beneath his robotic tail. His voice panted into Kaito's ear, goosebumps prickling his skin as he squirmed a bit under his words, "Nii-san's skin tastes salty."

Kaito winced, turning his head away from Len and responding with embarrassed defiance, "o-of course it does! Stop licking me, it's dirty. I-I'm sweaty and, and..."

"You're not smelly though. Nothing about you is dirty, Kaito..."

The last sentence came out much softer and Kaito stiffened at the use of his name. Somehow it was so jarring, when all he ever heard of out Len's mouth was 'Nii-san'. It almost felt like that last part wasn't supposed to be heard, but why? In fact, what was with Len's behavior at all? Kaito felt guilty enough he was developing this habit of bedding Len, whom he never truly thought of as a little brother. Sure, he treated him like he did the other younger Vocaloids, but inside his heart was aching, yearning for Len to love him back. He indulged himself the first time Len seduced him - i _t really wasn't him who did it though, was it? When Kaito already wanted it._ \- but that first taste was a passage for something far less controllable that only grew the second time. Now that he knew what it felt like to be touched by Len, to feel his body filled by him, he started craving it more and more. To the point that, some nights he tried to fall asleep for hours but couldn't, his thoughts full of fantasies and memories alike and his hand down his pants. Each time he thought like this, each time he got off to thoughts of Len, and each time he wished for the possibility of love from his pseudo-younger brother, he hated himself more. The pining was blended with guilt into an ombre feeling filling up and bleeding out the cracks of his breaking heart.

He wanted to end this not-so relationship, for his own sake if anything, but he couldn't bring himself to. Because he also wanted to let his body sink and drown in his feelings for Len until there was nothing left of him, a copper-rusted heart in a sealed chest at the bottom of the ocean.

The first time his skin tasted Len's touch was also the final nail in Kaito's coffin.

And right now? Kaito was okay with that.

His clouded thoughts were interrupted by the bare, hot touch of Len's now slick cock against his ass, Len probably having spit on his hand to lube himself up. His tip pressed snugly against Kaito's heat, impatiently wanting to slide in right away, something Kaito wasn't sure his body could accept yet.

"I'm so turned on, I can't wait any longer..." Len's boyish voice whispering to him had Kaito shivering with excitement. The way it sounded like he wanted him so bad he was losing his composure would surely give Kaito the wrong idea. "Besides, I think if I wait too long, someone _will_ actually come."

Oh right, he almost forgot. They were still in a hallway and could be caught at any moment. But Kaito couldn't even think of finding a more private area now, it was far too late.

"I wish I could've gotten three fingers in, but I was too eager. Nii-san, I'm sorry if this hurts."

"W-wai-"

Without further warning, Len's hips slammed forward, his hand clapping over Kaito's mouth to muffle the scream that followed as Len's cock rammed inside him up to the hilt in one quick move.

Electric shocks of battling pain and pleasure lit up Kaito's nerves like a violently glowing neon sign seen in the pouring rain in the dead of night advertising, "yep... this fucking hurts." Brief errors popped up in front of his eyes, flashing angry red before his body could sort out what just happened to him. His muscles tensed and his whole figure shook as he struggled to adjust around the wholly sudden intrusion of his ill-prepared ass.

Meanwhile, Len was hugging Kaito tightly around his waist with one arm, uttering soft apologies into his back over and over like a regretful mantra. Well, he probably was anything but regretful, but it seemed like he didn't have a desire to actually hurt Kaito.

Tears slid down Kaito's cheeks, moreso from the shock than the pain. His breaths came in gasps bordering on hyperventilation as he tried to calm himself, slowly relaxing his muscles - helped by the way Len was stock-still, refusing to move until Kaito was okay - and easing himself down from standing on his toes. Kaito reached up and gently removed Len's hand from his mouth.

"I-it's okay..." he panted. "It's okay to... t-to move now."

His body wasn't ready, his first time with Len was his first time, period. He wasn't used to this. But, the pain was momentary, his software working with him to relieve the stinging inside of him as quickly as it could, the electricity through his nerve endings fading as he spoke. A literal mind over matter, since he wasn't human? He didn't know, but he still tried to shift back against Len, encouraging him to move.

Len's soft hair brushed over the bare curve of Kaito's back as he nodded in understanding, yet didn't move, staring down where his length had disappeared into Kaito's tight butt, framed by his soft, round cheeks. His hesitation dragged on until Kaito had to repeat himself, voice still soft and a bit wobbly. His insistence made Len give in and straighten up. He seemed a bit reluctant still about the truth of Kaito's wellbeing, but as he gave an experimental, slow and steady thrust of his hips, Kaito let out a soft moan and that seemed to reassure him well enough.

The slide of Len's cock through his walls had Kaito humming out a sound of pleasure, his teeth planted in his bottom lip as his shyness regarding the risk of their current situation caused him to try and quiet himself. Len gripped Kaito's hips tightly, rocking his own hips back and forth in an attempt to start an easy pace for a warmup, but his youthful virility was making that task hard. Kaito could feel the way Len's fingers were digging into his hips, he knew Len was probably fighting himself way too hard to be gentle for his Nii-san, and Kaito couldn't help but be grateful. As much as he wanted to always give his loved ones what they wanted or needed and not worry about himself, his body would definitely protest at a time like this. So he settled for internally thanking Len's thoughtfulness and let himself relax with the tender, albeit out of rhythm, thrusts slightly rocking his body.

Len sighed out a soft moan. "Ahn... it's really... snug. Like it's squeezing me. I-it's so hot... I feel like I'm gonna melt~" Kaito wasn't faring any better. He sniffled, wiping away his tears before bracing himself against the wall again. All he could hear was his own breathing and the sound of his heart thumping against the cage of his ribs, a heart monitor sketch of the physical and emotional sensations waging a war over control of his body.

His foot slipped and his butt bumped back against Len's pelvis, both of them gasped but Kaito's turned into a cry as white lightning lit up the confused storm of his body. That misstep had jammed Len's cock even deeper inside him, straight into a little button inside of his walls. Kaito shook harshly, looking down with wide eyes to see, somewhat blurred by tears, his dick bob, pearls of pre-cum beading at his tip and dripping down to the floor.

He moaned again; Len hadn't ceased his thrusting, movement grinding his member into Kaito's sensitive walls and massaging his prostate through the soft tissue. It was a bit duller pleasure than when it was hit straight on, yet his nerve endings sparked, trembling, heated ecstasy spreading out through his lower body and invoking his cock to weep more, lewd liquid sliding down his shaft to his balls. Kaito whimpered softly as the ears atop his head lit up with his emotions. His tail batted against Len's side, not harshly but enough to get his attention.

"Is..." Len panted, barely able to get his question out as he pulled at Kaito's hips to grind himself deeply inside him. "Is something wrong?"

 _If it were, could you actually bring yourself to stop?_ Kaito decided not to say that out loud. Or, rather, he probably couldn't have. His voicebox vibrated, voice shaking as he stumbled over his words, unable to clearly state his thoughts in the wake of pleasure the color of pink splattered tricolor hopelessness. "I-i've never... felt that b-before..." He whimpered, pressing his chest up against the wall. His hips moved involuntarily, rocking side to side and invoking whines from both of them as Kaito felt his insides stirred up by the twitching rod inside of him. "I don't know wh-what you did, but- oh! A-ah, keep going! Hurry! M-more!"

Len didn't need to be begged twice, his short fingers dug into the soft flesh of Kaito's heart-shaped butt as he slammed his hips forward. Kaito sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, closing his eyes in bliss as a purr rolled up his throat. The pulsing of Kaito's walls around him had squeezed out a couple shots of pre-cum from Len's cock, aiding him in sliding inside easier. It was no replacement for lube, but by now, for Kaito at least, the pain from earlier had been easily repaid with the pleasure taking root in his brain.

Fighting for purchase on the shiny, polished floor, Len grit his teeth, raising himself to stand on his toes aa he pushed and pulled and rammed himself inside the hot confines of Kaito's ass. Kaito's whole body was being moved, his chest hitting the wall with each thrust as Len's hands on his hips guided his body without any say from him to meet Len's own thrusts, to send thunder claps through his body and shake up his insides. All of it was getting to Kaito far quicker than he expected. The cooled air against his heated skin a contrasting constant reminder of how exposed he was and the danger of this situation, Len's inexperience easily being made up for with his enthusiasm and cute neediness for more pleasure, even the costume he was forced to wear, the constricting nature of the latex on his limbs and the sticky heat built up under his top that had sweat slicking his skin and making him appear shinier than he should even on the parts exposed to the refreshing air conditioning. The way he had somehow been angled just so, close enough to the wall he had previously simply braced himself on with his outretched hands, that with each body-rocking, skin-slapping thrust into him, his leaking tip struck like a pink colored match against the textured wall. Ever hit his cock took against the somewhat rough surface jolted his mind to set off ecstatic landmines.

Blue nails scratching against the wall for some sort of purchase, Kaito whimpered in the back of his throat, a fresh wave of tears sliding down his flushed cheeks. His legs trembled harshly and rainbow bloomed in the big, round LED in his artificial cat ears. His lungs struggled for air, but he didn't panic. Even with the tensing ball building up in his stomach, Len sounded worse off behind him. He wasn't even attempting to be quiet anymore, the lewd squelching and clapping of skin against skin mixed with Len's high-pitched cries and Kaito's somewhat lower but steadily raising moans and whines which carried in the air, bouncing off the walls and right back to their ears.

Hips fell out of rhythm, an intense need overriding all programming and even more rational thought. Toes curled, body temperatures rose, shared through their close contact, until they were radiating heat and thoughtless, sexual enjoyment. Kaito was so close, _so_ close, he almost started begging for Len to hurry up. He could see the edge, feel his feet carried closer, it was. _Right_. _There_.

Until, he didn't tip forward, but was shoved right off that edge. His mind plunged, an explosion in his head as his orgasm tore through him. He threw his head back, a second scream soaring out of his throat into the air, freely unmuffled by any hands. Wave after wave of ecstasy rippled through him, making ropes of cum shoot out of his prick with such force that it bobbed, drawing impure patterns that could barely be seen against the white of the wall in front of him. Saliva glittered on his lips and slid down his chin as he let logic abandon him and halt all programming not necessary for this very moment.

In his bliss, he hadn't noticed his climax clamp his walls down tight around Len's cock and trigger his own convulsions. Len harmonized wanton gratification, a long, loud moan drawn out of him as he hugged tight around Kaito's midsection and grinded himself inside, trying to insert hmself as deep as he could to paint his Nii-san's walls with his semen. Though this prolonged both of their orgasms until Kaito was shaking, his mouth open but no sound able to come out anymore, and his legs threatening to give out.

What felt like ages was only a few seconds more until Len relented and released Kaito. With a deep breath, Len slowly drew himself out, with some reluctance, of the snug, hot tissue wrapped around his dick. Kaito relaxed against the wall, a fuzziness still tinted the edges of his thoughts as he let himself ride the high of his orgasm and being freshly unburdened by pent-up seed.

After a moment, he stumbled away from the wall and reached down to try and wrestle his pants back up his wet thighs. By that point, Len had already tucked himself back into his pants and was watching him struggle. Apparently he felt that was his cue to speak up. "I guess it's lucky they said we can keep the costumes."

Kaito ignored him at first, his hands frustatedly slipping on what he didn't think could be called fabric before he finally got the damn pants to slide back up to his hips. He shifted uncomfortably, then finally addressed Len's comment.

"Why, you wanna see me wear it again?" He raised an eyebrow in question. "Sorry, but-"

"No, it's just," Len interrupted whatever sarcasm might've come next, pointing innocently at Kaito's pants. "You're definitely getting my cum all over the inside of those. I thought you might wanna clean them yourself, is all."

Kaito paused to digest his words. Suddenly his eyes widened, a bright red flaring across his cheeks like warning lights. As panic began to set in, he quickly turned to the wall he had just dirtied with his load.

Just as an, "oh no," fell from his lips, he heard another voice, a bit further away but definitely coming down the hall in their direction, calling both his and Len's names.

Both of them froze, the color draining from their faces. They looked at each other briefly before they scrambled to hide any stray evidence of their passionate love-making session. Len hurriedly ran his hands through both of their hair, trying to straighten out any locks randomly sticking out - not like his would seem any different from usual but on Kaito, it'd be noticeable. Kaito wiped his face and leaned back against the wall, crossing one leg infront of the other and wincing as the position caused a shift in his overly-sensitive member, as well as let him feel something leaking down his leg. But at least the cumstain was covered, as far as he could tell. He didn't have the time to check with Len before the owner of the voice rounded the corner.

Miku came into view and seemed to immediately relax the moment she saw them. "There you are!" She exclaimed, rushing over. At least she _looked_ completely oblivious to what had just transpired. Kaito told himself Miku isn't the type of person who's learned to stop her emotions from showing on her face. If she knew something, she'd definitely be blushing.

"O-oh hey, M-miku-chan." Kaito internally cursed his shaky voice.

Len cleared his throat, a half-baked excuse already on hand. "Hey, we kinda just wandered off to, uh, explore and, y'know, talk about-"

"Stuff."

"Things."

Kaito nervously tapped his finger on the wall. "Stuff and things."

Miku gave them both a strange look, eyeing them somewhat suspiciously as she paused to take in their strange behavior. After a moment, she nodded carefully. "Um... o-okay." Kaito will take that as acceptance and silently will her to bypass the moment and continue with what she wanted to say. Which she did, seeming to find her previous energy again.

"We've been looking everywhere for you guys! Well, me and Master have been. Anyway!" She shook her head, as if physically moving on to the important part. "Break's been over for a little while now. Master said he thinks it's a good idea to call it a day, but we have to run through the steps just one last time and then we'll be done. So come on, we're waiting on you two so we can finally go home!" Her voice took a turn to both anticipation and relief. Yeah, she wasn't the only one who wanted to get home as soon as possible. But Kaito would be suffering for an entirely different reason until then.

And oh god, what is he gonna do about the clothes? Can he bring himself to change out of them, or will he be forced to wear this embarrassing costume home? And how will he explain _that_ decision? It filled him with dread just thinking about it.

While he got lost in his anxiety, he didn't realise he wasn't responding to anything Miku was saying. Before he could panic further, he was snapped out of his reverie by Len's surprisingly calm voice.

"Yeah, we're right behind you. We'll catch up in a minute." Well, he recovered quick. Still, it got Miku to leave. With a nod and a bright smile to both of them, Miku turned and trotted off, already looking forward to getting to relax at home.

As soon as she was out of sight, Kaito let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Pushing himself off the wall, he bumped against Len's shoulder as he walked past. "That was close." He sighed, feeling the tension in his shoulders beginning to ease. "Come on, we need to find something to clean that up, and fast."

"I love you."

Kaito stopped mid-step. Blinking a few times, he recovered and slowly turned around. "Huh?" The corners of his lips turned up in a smile, though it was more confused than anything. "Uh, I love you, too."

Len raised his head to meet Kaito's gaze, but his eyes were anything but friendly. Narrowed and dark, he looked almost angry. "Not like that. I mean... I mean... Nii-san, I _love_ you. I'm _in love with you_."

As his words settled in, Kaito's smiled faded away. His blood ran cold and a pit slowly opened up in his chest, bringing about a feeling of numbness, if only to hide this sudden want to cry. He furrowed his brow, forcing his voice to be steely, firm. "Don't say that while you still call me 'Nii-san.'" Len didn't mean it. Obviously not, and that was just further proved to him he needed to end this.

Len is young and in some pseudo sexual relationship with someone who, though not related, was supposed to act like an older brother. He was just confused, he couldn't know if he were in love or not, and if Kaito accepted it, let himself get swept along purely for his own pathetic wish-fulfillment, it will only end in heartbreak. The kind Kaito didn't think he could pick himself up from.

This time, a greater shock stopped Kaito in his tracks.

"Kaito."

He looked back at Len again, a shiver running up his spine as he saw his eyes and the fierce determination that lit them up.

"I know what you're thinking," he began. "I know you don't think I can know if I'm in love or not. But that's not true! I'm not a child, I'm not just a horny teenager, and I'm not stupid! I know what I feel, I'm in love with you."

His fingers slowly curled into fists as he continued his speech, "if you don't feel the same, I'll accept that and we can stop doing this and I'll move on. But you can't just dodge my confession. You can't play the cool adult indulging this dumb kid's sexual fantasies, but not letting it get any deeper. That's not you, I know it's not. So, you have to give me an answer. I can't move on if you leave me without an answer!"

His volume had fluctuated throughout, but he ended it broken, like he tried to raise his voice but couldn't. Tears built up on the edges of his eyes and came spilling down all at once as he began to shake, clearly trying hard to stop himself from crying but his body was not listening.

Kaito watched in stunned silence. His heart was twisting in his chest, a pain deeper than he knew propelling him to move before he even realized what he was doing.

"You can't... Y-you can't..." Len's tearful murmurs were silenced as Kaito, having suddenly closed the distance between them, cupped his face and leaned down until their lips connected. It was a chaste kiss, a bit salty fron Len's tears, but soft and warm and bursting with emotions incapable of being spoken. Kaito put his all into it, poured his aching soul and his barely held together heart into it in a desperate attempt to convey to Len just how deep his feelings run and for how long he's held them in, no matter how excruciatingly painful it was. The world melted away, all that was left were their soft lips against each others, and their eyes closed in half-tentative bliss, their hands holding onto each other and not wanting to let go.

It couldn't last forever. As much as they wanted it to, it couldn't. Kaito pulled away, slowly opening his eyes as Len did the same.

Staring into Len's hypnotizingly blue eyes shining with unshed tears, Kaito felt an overwhelming wave of all the words and phrases he wanted to use to tell him just how he felt, all the emotions he could wax poetic about if he truly wanted to, all of it wanting to be spoken at the same time. He couldn't get ahead of himself, though. It wasn't the time. Not yet, not while they were still standing here.

Kaito took a slow breath to calm his pounding heart, then said, "We'll talk about this when we get home, okay? Not now, but soon. We need to talk about this."

Swallowing hard, Len nodded, though he still seemed stunned by the kiss and might not've caught all that. Kaito decided to leave it at that anyway, because they were pressed for time and already his heart was a mess and he was barely keeping himself together. He simply nodded right back at Len and released him.

"In that case, hurry, we have to clean up. We're out of time already." With that, he turned and started heading down the hall in hopes of finding a cleaning supply closet.

Len blinked rapidly, returning to his own body from the soul journey he just took the moment Kaito's lips touched his. As the feeling began to return to his limbs, he glanced between the mess on the wall and Kaito's retreating back. With an unsure nod to no one in particular, Len forced his legs to start moving and hurry after Kaito.

"Uh, r-right..."


End file.
